


If I Showed Up At Your Party

by sunshinezorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Kara Danvers, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance, Song: betty (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinezorel/pseuds/sunshinezorel
Summary: The 4 times Kara declined Lena's invitation to a party, and the very 1 time that she didn't.Inspired by: Betty - Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	If I Showed Up At Your Party

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any grammatical errors for English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy :)

**I.**

_Betty, one time I was riding on my skateboard_ _  
when I passed your house  
It's like I couldn't breathe_

After what happened a few weeks ago, the city had been surprisingly calm. Sure, they still had Lex Luthor to outsmart which means they had to secretly plan how to take him down, but Kara was not as worried as she was before.

When Lena shook her hands and vowed to be on her side, Kara had a wave of hope crashing over her, telling her that everything would be okay. With Lena on her side again, everything fell back to how it was before. Better, with Lena knowing and accepting her as Supergirl, Kara did not have to pretend anymore and she could be honest with her about anything in her life.

(Anything. Except one.)

In those weeks past those two being together again (as friend, of course), they had spent some amount of time to catch up and filling each other with stories that happened when they were not talking. There were some apologizes, and some gratitude spoken in between them, but they were back to their dynamic before all the manipulations that they both went through.

Kara would again visit Lena during work time without any reservations just to bring her food. Lena would check on Kara on CatCo. They would have lunch together and would try new restaurants. Lena would send Kara some gifts. Kara would text Lena some jokes or interesting question, and Lena, despite her busy schedule, would almost always reply immediately.

They were both trying to make up for the lost time. Winn was right all along. Kara should just give some time and Lena would come back to her.

“Thank you for bringing lunch today.” Kara spoke after finished chewing the food in her mouth. She leaned back to the chair and took a deep breath as she felt her stomach was getting full after she had finished eating the food that could have feed at least two people.

“You must really love your Kryptonian fast metabolism.” Lena jokingly scoffed, but she chuckled either way.

“Kryptonian have five stomachs, deal with it!” She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. From the balcony of CatCo, she could hear the sound of sirens and car horns. In other circumstances, she would have changed into her suit and saved the day, but she had something more important to do. “So, anything new in your life?”

Lena took her drink before answering. “Actually yes…” She paused while shyly looking at Kara. Kara raised one of her eyebrow as a show of curiosity that invited Lena to keep talking. “A CEO from other companies is holding an open house party tonight, and I am invited. However, I find parties like that unpleasant and awkward… So, I am thinking if maybe you would come with me?”

She remembered the other time she was with Lena to a party. She was wearing blue and Lena black. Someone was asking her to go with him and touched her, causing her to knock him down. Kara would be untruthful if she said that she was not trying to impress Lena by that.

“I—“ Kara paused. Of course she wanted it. It would be the first public appearance of her and Lena after the fluctuation in their friendship had turned stable. However, what she said next was completely shocking, even for her. “I can’t. I am sorry. I promised Jon to do something tonight. I think he got a lead on something bad—I have to—I am sorry. But I promise I will meet you there if I can finish the patrol earlier!”

“Oh, no no. That is fine! Be careful, okay?”

Kara was not lying. She took a patrol that night. However, she kept trying to blow things out of proportion. When J’onn informed her that the lead must be mistaken somehow, Kara made herself patrolling over the whole city. When nothing bad (more than some smugglers or pickpocketers), Kara could have gotten home and called it a night but instead, she kept patrolling and patrolling and patrolling until it was too late to go back to the party.

On her way back, Kara took a de-tour so she could pass Lena’s penthouse. She floated far enough that Lena couldn’t see her and through the glass window Kara could see Lena back again in front of her iPad, possibly doing some works even after she had some party. There was a liquor bottle half-empty on her desk.

Kara wondered what Lena would be doing if she had accompanied her to the party and accompanied her home. All the after party chats and laughs. Lena surely would again complain about some men in that party to her. Kara surely would not let Lena work that late and she would not Lena have a pout in her face.

Kara could have tugged her to bed. (And oh, can’t you see how cute Lena’s sleeping look is?)

* * *

**II.**

_I hate the crowds, you know that  
plus I saw you dance with him._

“Your boarding school reunion party?” Kara raised an eyebrow at Lena’s request that time. “I never know you care about events like that?”

Lena shrugged at the question. “Well, knowing that Sam was Reign and Andrea was—another bad guy. My boarding school surely would be a great step to take precaution of other criminals, right?” Lena laughed but stopped when she saw Kara widening her eyes. “—I am joking, Kara.”

“You’re right. You’re right.” Kara parroting. And blushed a little too. “So—why do you want to go? Based on your stories, you don’t seem to enjoy the experience very much?”

“Well, it is not all nightmare. I am only looking forward to meet some friends from my chess club and there is that. But outside from that, I don’t feel comfortable being alone in that crowd.” Lena pleaded but she quickly added, “But don’t feel pressured! It is okay if you don’t want to go.”

“I want to! But I think I can’t… I have a news report due morning and it is far from over. Snapper will certainly throw me back to Krypton if he can if the news is not by his desk in the morning.” She grimaced at herself to think about the possibility. Kara looked up to give Lena an apologetic smile and Lena returned the gesture with a soft chuckle.

“It is okay, Kara.”

That night, Kara did exactly what she told Lena she would be doing. She sat as comfortable as she could in the kitchen chair with her laptop on full bright in front of her. However, the writing process did not go as swift as she hoped it to be. She kept typing and deleting it. She kept zoning out. She could not get any idea out from her brain and pour it with words.

After twenty minutes of fidgeting back and forth with her words, Kara decided to go for a quick fly to get a refreshing evening air. If anything, it was a mistake. The sound of siren and car horn was deafening her. The fact that she could hear every conversation in that crowded city was not pleasant at all.

Thump Thump. Thump. Thump.

Kara recognized that voice, that rhythm, in an instant. Lena’s heartbeat. She calmed herself down and focused on that voice to stop herself from hearing too much unwanted chattering that could drive her insane. Up afloat in the sky, she closed her eyes and focus at the heartbeat. Without fully conscious about what she was doing, Kara followed the voice to the source of it.

Lena’s boarding school.

The girl in suit never meant to stalk or inspect. Yet, she peaked at the ballroom from the large window on the side. That room was huge and luxurious and certainly it was not a surprise, knowing how glamorous Lena was.

Kara noticed Lena immediately. Despite sometimes Lena complaining about having to sway her body even a little, she was down on the dance floor. With a woman gripping on Lena’s arm as they dance to what seem to be a slow song. There was a smile in Lena’s face and there was a smile in the other girl’s face.

Kara gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Immediately she flew back to her apartment.

That night, Kara spent time to write a report. That night, she could not throw away the vision of Lena in that black dress and bold red lipstick away from her mind. (And Lena looked so gorgeous, even when Kara could only admire her from afar.)

* * *

**III.**

_Just thinking of you when she pulled up like  
A figment of my worst intentions  
She said "James, get in, let's drive"_

“Oh, no! I really want to! But I cannot, because I promised Alex I would watch a horror movie with her that night due to my loss on Truth or Dare,” Is what Kara’s next excuse when Lena invited her to accompany her to a gala party. Lena assured her that it was not a problem but the way her smile quickly turned into a sigh of disappointment was clear enough that she was a little bit upset about it.

Kara felt bad. She did not know why she did not want to go.

Kara did not lie. Mostly. But she was lying. Despite telling that she had plans with Alex, that night, she snuggled in her couch alone covered in blanket while browsing to channels on TV. She skipped all the news channel that reported the Gala (but she stopped at a channel because they were reporting Lena’s outfit, and Lena looked so gorgeous in that dress.). She was not busy. If she were, she would be doing something with someone instead of watching Little Einstein on Disney Junior.

That was when the bell rang in her apartment rank. Kara, not wanting to move, just use her x-ray vision to scan who was behind the door and yelled, “Come in!”

Alex appeared from the other side of the room and slammed the door closed again. “You should be grateful to have your powers or else it will be so dangerous to let a stranger in.”

Kara just shrugged while her sight alternated back to the TV. “Why are you here, Alex?”

Alex went straight to the couch and pushed Kara’s leg away from the other side of the sofa (which resulted in Kara growling at her) and sat there. The brunette laid her back on to the couch after she took the opened pringles that by the look of it was still left untouched by Kara. “I don’t know. You tell me. A certain someone implied to me that you cannot accompany her to a gala because you HAVE to watch a horror movie with me.”

The sigh from Kara was pretty much audible. “I am sorry to drag you along like this.

For some reasons, Alex did not say anything else. It was very unlike Alex. The Alex who loved teasing her and making fun of her. The Alex with an enormous curiosity. That person was like evaporating but this time, Kara did not mind.

She changed the channel again and landed on another new channel. There were no reporters speaking a narrative and it just looked like a live visual report about the event. Again about The Gala. And Lena was on the shot. Kara did not immediately change it, and instead she inspected what the news might be about. It seemed that the cameraman had caught her in the gala with a smile on her face and with… someone tugging her arms.

Kara did not realize it, but she growled before changing the channel.

“I don’t understand. You kept declining Lena’s invite to a party but you kept complaining about the aftermath of it. I thought you two are getting along, right now?” There it was. The Alex that Kara knew.

“We are getting along. And I never complain about anything.”

“Not consciously, perhaps.” Even though that statement was hitting close, Alex was able to keep her stern voice. Kara, in return, grimaced at her before ignoring her again to find a new channel to watch. Alex did not want to let go. “You complained about Lena being bored, Lena’s dance partner being horrible, and you growled seeing Lena with someone else. Yet, you don’t want to be with her. Why is it?”

“Alex, please just let it go—“

“When you two were fighting, all you talked about was Lena this Lena that. You tried to change the timeline just to be with Lena. And here you are ignoring her. Why?” Alex sat straight now, her eyes focus on Kara, demanding her to look back at her.

“Alex—“

“Kara—“

“I am afraid, okay?” Kara voice softened, almost inaudible to hear. Her fingers fidgeted and kept playing with the TV Remote without doing anything. “We are bestfriends. We are. If it were the two of us. Outside of this—she is Lena, and I am just me.”

Alex raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean you are just you? You are great and sma—“

“No, I mean. I know I kept my identity a secret to keep her safe. But it is not just that. Lena is a powerful person even without any superpowers. Her presence alone can intimidate people, in a good way.

“The other reason I keep my secret is because I want to feel as special as her. Now that she knows, knows all my weaknesses, insecurities, mundane lives, I am just Kara. And nothing else. You should see all of her friends, Alex. They are like genius million-dollar business owners. It was her milleu. I am afraid—I am afraid if I go meet her friends, she realizes how different we are and how I am completely out of place.”

Kara was rumbling. Sure enough she soon believed what she said was obtuse because soon after, Alex hit her with a pillow. “You are insane. I do not think that is her milleu. Never you notice how relaxed and casual Lena is when she is with us on game night? We are her milleu, Kara. Those CEO events must be just a formality to her.”

“Why do you care so much to fit in? Why do you want to meet CEO lifestyle expectation?”

“I don’t know. This is stupid, I know.” Kara massaged her own temple. She leaned back to the couch while snuggling even tighter to herself with her blanket. She was pouting and she was clearly not in the mood for watching anymore because Kara’s most disliked TV Series was on and she did not even bother to change it.

“Unless…” Alex paused, giving time for Kara to look at her before she started accusing, “You want their validation—You want to know if you are good enough for her—Kara, are you in—”

Alex stopped but Kara knew what was it she was going to ask and Kara who was known for being verbose was left speechless. It was enough to answer the question.

“I am sorry. I am not going to ask again.” Alex added after she noticed how melancholic she had made Kara. She took an untouched bowl of pasta on the table and took the chopstick to spoon-feed Kara. (Though pouting, she still opened her mouth.) “Well, I don’t want to make you a liar. So, I am sure you don’t want Lena to think of you as a liar, right? We are going to watch a horror movie now!”

* * *

**IV.**

_Betty, I am here in your doorstep  
and I planned it out for weeks now_ _  
But it’s finally sinkin’ in._

“That’s alright, Kara. We have saved the world countless of time. Sure I can handle chit-chatting with some lousy billionaires.” Lena assured her when Kara again could not accept Lena’s invitation. It was not a party, but it was a very high-class and very fancy dinner between Lena and some others billionaire in town.

Kara felt bad when she told Lena that she had plans tonight. But it was not a lie. She had promised Nia to test her new recipes that Nia would cook in her apartment and the whole week Nia could not stop talking about how she was trying to perfect the recipe and that Kara would love it very much. Kara was not a bad friend, not a plan-wrecker, and certainly she had a thing for food.

So, there she was in her apartment with Nia that night. Kara liked Nia. Nia always had an interesting topic to kill the silence and Kara very much appreciated that. She, however, started to feel hungry and bored when Nia finally started to cook. In addition, Nia spesifically told her that she needed focus and could barely talk while cooking. So, Kara was alone.

The boredom was starting to consume her when the bell of her apartment rang. Kara x-ray visioned the door to check who was out there, knowing she had no other plans for the night. She assumed it would be Alex but it was not. It was Lena.

Kara quickly jolted from the couch and answered the door.

“Hey.” Lena smiled and her voice was so soft. Kara opened the door as wide and Lena entered the room casually.

“Hey. I thought you were going to a fancy dinner?”

“I was. My expectations were low but even I was surprised at how boring it was. Thirty-minute in and everyone was already drunk. And they started speaking nonsense.” Lena sighed. She sat on the couch and Kara followed her. Kara offered Lena a French fries she ordered online because her stomach kept growling in hunger.

“Is that Lena?!” Nia yelled from the kitchen, causing Lena to laugh a little. (And she looked so adorable.)

“Yes!” Kara yelled back.

“Nice! More people to share the news of my good food!”

“I feel bad at your neighbors. Do you yell often, Kara?” Lena was stunned at her own question and immediately corrected. “I did not mean it like that.”

Kara giggled. “I will try to let that go. Anyway, what do you want to do? Any channel preference for us to watch together?”

Nervously, Lena spoke out. “Actually—can we—can we talk? I have been meaning to ask you something for the past few weeks.”

An eyebrow was raised. Kara straightened her back and crossed her leg on the couch while her whole body was facing Lena. “Sure. Sure. What is it?”

“We are okay, right?” That simple question was so simple and short and innocent, but somehow it managed to tear apart Kara’s heart.

She gulped. “Of course we are! We are more than okay! Why do you ask?”

“It sounds silly, but I thought you were trying to avoid me these past few weeks.” Lena played her fingers while looking down. Kara felt guilty. I knew what she meant. Turned out, her declining every party Lena invited her to was not as subtle as she thought it was.

“Lena—I am—I don’t mean to make you feel like that.” She moves herself closer to Lena.

Lena ironically chuckled. “No, no. It is not your fault. I knew we are trying to mend things up, and I get it if you need more time to actually start being publically involved with me again, I—“

“No… It’s not your fault. It’s mine…” Kara pleaded and she took Lena’s hand, forcing Lena to look at her in the eye. “I need to tell you something—about those party—Actually I—“

“Were you there?”

“What?”

“In those party.” Lena looked directly at Kara. Green met Blue and Kara never saw an eye so pretty yet so sad like that before, and it made her froze in her place. “I thought I saw you flying away from my penthouse, I thought I saw you flying away from my boarding school. Alex told me I looked good in the dress I wore for the Gala. Meaning, she, and I assumed you, watched me. Am I right?”

Instead giving a direct answer, Kara sighed. “I really want to be there. With you.”

“Why don’t you come, then? Even if you are late, you know I will drop everything to greet you in the entrance.”

Kara was quiet. She hesitated to talk, at first. Then, she looked at Lena. Her straight brunette hair that shone (or scientifically, reflected light), her pale skin that looked so soft, her eyes that looked so dreamy and calm. Her lips. . .

“I am afraid.” Kara finally said. Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Kara stopped her. “It is just coming to me. I am not afraid of you. Never. I am afraid of what people may think about me. You are a remarkable person. You own not only one but two multi-billion dollar companies. And I am just… me. A reporter at CatCo. I am afraid that I would find out that I don’t belong in your world. That you would realize how there were boundaries between us. Your friends are great like you, and I am nowhere near all of you. If they don’t like me… I never cared that much before…But, suddenly…I know it is silly.”

  
Lena was stunned. Her mouth was making a space. “I don’t know that bothers you so much.”

“It never bothers me before—It is just that I realize that I—“ Kara paused. It was very clear that she was hesitating, like she was trying to keep something so hard even though she wanted to say it.

“Kara—What do you me—“

“I like you, Lena. I always do. I like you a lot. A lot more than friends.” She finally blurted out those words. Kara was sweating and her whole face was red out of embarrassment. She let go of Lena’s hand and she turned her sight away. “But I know, I know, I know we cannot be together like that—So, that party feels like a reminder of that. I am with you, but not with you and I—“

Lena quickly took Kara’s hand again and holding it tight. Her eyes stared straight at Kara and Kara finally stared at her back. “You belong in my world, Kara. More than that, you are my world.”

Kara was left speechless and when she could finally form words, she was trembling. “What—“

“I like you too. So much. Maybe that was why before things start to happen, I unconsciously try to be with you all time. When you betrayed me, when I betrayed you, I always missed you. I am lost with you, too.”

“So you are saying that—“

Instead of answering the obvious question, Lena reached Kara’s neck and slowly closed the gap between her and Kara’s face. Their nose touched and the both of them left it like that for quite sometimes. They both tried to breathe steadily and they both tried to savor the feeling of each other’s breath. Kara tried to hear Lena’s heartbeat, and it was the first time she ever heard Lena’s heartbeat being that fast.

“Oh, Kara?” Kara raised her eyebrows as Lena smirked. “The one I danced with the other night? It was a friend of mine. She was getting married next month and she told me she wanted to dance with as many people as she could before her dance is only reserved to someone.”

Kara was surprised with that explanation. She knew Lena did not need to explain but hearing Lena willingly told her, made her feel exhilarated. As a revenge, Kara decided to tease Lena back. “Good for her. But at that brief time, I noticed she keep stepping on your foot. Her posture is all wrong. I bet I can dance with you better.”

“Oh. Why am I surprised that Kara Danvers know ballet?” The both of them chuckled.

Kara leaned in to kiss Lena and Lena immediately kissed her back. The kiss was a lot different than Kara had imagined it to be. As the opposite of Lena who looks though on the outside but much softer on the inside, the kiss was soft but it was enough to blow up her stomach.

Their kiss was very soft and slow as if the both of them were trying to savor it as long as they can. As if the both of them had been craving for it all this time. Lena wrapped her hands around Kara’s neck and Kara grabbed Lena’s cheek. When the kiss finally broke, their forehead met and the both of them did not open their eyes. Kara was smiling. Every inch of her was appreciating Lena’s presence in her arms. “I am so in love with you. I always have been.”

“I am in love with you too.” Lena answered.

Their eyes opened when they heard a footstep approaching them. They both turned their sight in sync to find Nia standing on the dining room that was connected to the living room. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open agap. “Oh my G—You know what. I will make an addition meal. You two go do whatever you are doing again.”

Lena and Kara chuckled. Then, Kara kissed Lena again.

* * *

**V.**

_Yeah, I showed up at your party_ _  
Will you have me? Will you love me?  
Will you kiss me on the porch  
In front of all your stupid friends?_

****

If there was any revelation happening, it was that Kara had never felt this pure happiness in such a long time. Of course, there were still things going on, there were still troubles circulating around her that kept her caught off-guard… But, in that exact moment, she felt… loved.

Not loved like the one she knew she always got from Alex and Eliza. Loved in a different way.

Loved that she thought she would feel with James, or Adam, or Even Mon-El. None of that was even close to be compared to this.

“Hey. Don’t be nervous, okay? If people don’t like you, we can dislike them back together.” Lena held Kara’s hand tightly and Kara just nodded, with her cheek flushed.

“Thank you for giving me a ride, Lena. You don’t have to.” She held Lena’s hand back. Kara never bothered to take a ride most of time, not when she enjoyed flying so much. Yet, she was enamored by the city. The view was limited by the limo window but the lights, the people walking by the pavement, and the billboard were all still beautiful to look at.

“But I want to. Much I want to be a generous host and greet everyone first-hand, I want to be with you. Walking down and showing up holding your hand.”

“Thank you for everything. For not giving up on me. Or on asking me out on party dates.” Kara teased her even though it was her own cheek that got blushed. She could not alternate her eyes away from Lena, even when the view outside was breathtaking.

“Honestly, I was making it an experiment. How many times should someone ask Kara Danvers out on a date until she realizes what is going on.”

“Hey!”

The ride was not long. After they covered some topics in their chattering (and some kissing), they arrived at the gate of the party. Their limo entering the place was already enough to lure all the paparazzi staying in the gate to take a picture of Lena.

“Are you ready?” Lena turned to Kara. Kara was nervous, it was visible. If it was about news and pictures, she, as Kara, was more comfortable on the other side of the position. She was a reporter and what she did was something new.

Kara gulped. “I am.”

With that, Lena opened the door. As soon as possible, the sound of camera clicking was echoing, some chattering were spoken out, some lights were starting to blind Kara. Fortunately for her, Lena did not let go off her hands.

She had been to Lena’s party before. But before, she did not have feelings that she could not hold on anymore. Before, she did not know Lena loved her back all along.

“Ignore them.” Lena’s voice snapped her back into consciousness.

They ignored the paparazzi and kept walking into the party. As expected, once she and Lena entered the party, all eyes were looking at them and it was visible that some were muttering to each other.

“Who is that?” Some asked.

“Is it her girlfriend?”

“Woah, that girl beside Lena is cute!”

“Isn’t she—a reporter?”

“Kara?” Lena’s voice was louder than others. That or Kara had adjusted herself to keep being alarmed at Lena. At her heartbeat, her voice, her presence in general. Without a warning, Lena softly pulled her by the hand approaching a group of women in the other side of the areas. “I will introduce you to some business partner that I actually like.”

Girl of steel. Champion of earth. Paragon of Hope. Yet, she found herself nervous to know that she would be meeting Lena’s friend. Certainly, she wanted to impress them, it meant a lot to her and it would mean a lot for Lena if she could get along with her friends.

“Lena Luthor. Woman of the hour.” One of the woman opened her arms and pulled Lena into a hug. The other woman offered Lena a glass of wine and Lena took it and took a sip.

The woman tugged Lena’s arm with her elbow. “So, don’t you want to introduce your gorgeous friend over there?”

Kara’s mouth was open, unable to form sentences. She felt awkward. Quickly, she turned at Lena who just nodded at her. “I am—My name is Kara Danvers.”

“Kara Danvers?” The other woman added to the conversation. “Oh! You are the Pulitzer-winning reporter from CatCo right? You wrote about the alien amnesty. And must I say that it was remarkable. Glad to know there are still caring reporters.”

Another one jumped into the conversation. “Agree. The message you broadcast with that news is so impactful, Danvers. Would you mine to write something good about us?”

“Hey!” Lena cut her off. “Do not take advantage of her!”

“Isn’t that what you do right now? Else why would you bring her here?”

Kara noticed how Lena would have burst here and there. So, she decided to speak up. “No, no—I am not here for work, I am here with Lena. I am her plus one.”

“Plus one as in—?”

Without a warning, Lena kissed Kara. This time it was different. It was not slow and soft as if they were longing for it like before. It was rough, and hot, and Kara could feel the anger in there somewhere. Kara chuckled before she kissed Lena back.

“Ha! You owe me a lot of money.” Lena’s friend poke the other woman’s arm.

Lena pulled away before glaring curiously at her friend. “What are you betting for?”

“We were betting if you would kiss someone tonight.” A smug grin appeared on her friends face. “I am happy for you two, but I am happy I am getting extra payment.”

* * *

**VI.**

_Kissin’ in my car again_  
Stopped at a street light  
You know I miss you

Lena never noticed before how beautiful the city could be at night. How the lights were like lanterns from the Disney movie Kara loved so much and forced her to watch. The cold breeze was striking through her skin and her body started to tremble, but she felt very warm. Being in Kara’s arms made her feel safe and summery. Like a home she had been longing to have for a really long time.

“Do you like it up here?” Kara’s voice was soft and comforting. Even when the road was clamorous due to the deafening car horns, Lena could her crystal clear. Lena looked down to see the moving car lights. The buildings. The beach.

(Oh, and she saw how L-Corp was very bright due to all the floor having their lights on. She vowed to herself that she would make sure that no one worked this late anymore.)

“I do.” She exclaimed softly. Her arms tightened around Kara’s neck, but her eyes had not shifted from the view below her.

When she arrived at National City for the very first time, she could not even imagine being where she was right now. Though she went there for a new hope, a new dream, a chance of being seen as who she really were, she assumed National City would just be another city that forced her to work, a city that would someday betray her like the last few cities she had been in.

Being loved by Supergirl—by Kara—was the turn of event that she never saw coming. Sure, she had been held by Supergirl like that before. Kara carried her over the city before. When she was pushed down her own building. When they left Kaznia. When she was almost dead due to poisoning and she was sure Supergirl was holding her. No, no. this one is different. This one is Kara Danvers, holding her, and not because she was in danger, but because Kara Danvers loved her. This time it was Kara, holding her not because she was scared of Lena’s life, but it was Kara, holding her because she was astonished by Lena.

When Lena turned her gaze to Kara, she caught Kara’s blue eyes staring at her with a wide smile on her face. Kara’s hand that held her bridal style was softened and more relaxed, and Lena caresses Kara’s neck while staring back at her. “What are you looking at? The view is below us.”

Lena heard Kara’s chuckle. Lena felt it. The way it suddenly warm her heart. “Well, Lena. All these years I have known you, this is the first time you are truly wrong about something.”

And Kara leaned to kiss her. And Lena kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to cover in the end notes:
> 
> 1) So, what do you think? Feel free to give criticism or even correct any mistakes in the comment section!
> 
> 2) What is your favourite song from folklore? Mine is the last great american dynasty!
> 
> 3) The problem of writing a canon-inspired fic is that sometime I forgot which one is canon and which one is established by fanfictions. I cannot remember who actually are Lena's boarding school friends. 
> 
> Oh you can also meet me here!  
> Tumblr | sunshine-zorel  
> Twitter | swunlake (semi-fanaccount, but also personal account)


End file.
